Conventional carpets are generally constructed by inserting a piling yarn through a primary backing fabric (also referred to herein as “primary carpet backing” or “primary backing”) to form tufts of yarn which project from the surface of the fabric. The piling yarn may be inserted through the use of a tufting needle, which penetrates the primary carpet backing. The primary backing is then coated with an adhesive to secure the yarn to the primary backing, and to allow a secondary carpet backing (or “secondary backing”) to be affixed to the primary backing. A primary backing may be made of a woven fabric, or may be made of a non-woven fabric.
One type of conventional primary carpet backing may comprise a woven fabric, made of warp yarns and fill yarns using a traditional weave, such as a plain weave. The term “fill yarn” may also be known as a “weft yarn” or “woof yarn.” Woven carpet backings are easier to process through tufting than non-woven carpet backings, and have the ability to “heal” from tufting penetrations. The term “heal” refers to the hole caused by a tufting needle closing once the needle is removed from the backing.
Another conventional primary carpet backing comprises a non-woven fabric. A non-woven fabric is usually defined as an assembly of textile fibers joined by mechanical interlocking in a random web or mat. Fibers may also be joined by fusing (in the case of thermoplastic fibers) or by bonding with a cementing medium, such as starch, glue, casein, rubber, latex, a cellulose derivative, or a synthetic resin. Non-woven fabrics generally have greater dimensional stability than woven fabrics.
Conventional carpet may suffer from a drawback, e.g., requiring both a primary carpet backing and a secondary carpet backing. This construction requires two backings to manufacture the carpet, thereby increasing materials, costs, and time for constructing a carpet.